


At Your Beck and Call

by Mojjochan



Series: Three's A Party/ If Three's A Party Then Two's A Crowd [4]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 10:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojjochan/pseuds/Mojjochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has been called out by Ueda to an abandoned part of the jimusho...</p>
<p>Was written to fit in after Chapter 4 ^^ but like with the first side story I think it would fit in anywhere. </p>
<p>Note that both side stories work outside of the actual story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Beck and Call

Ryo leaned against the wall, he flicked out his cellphone and opened the message again. “[Meet me on the third floor, near the old conference rooms]” he hadn't expected to receive a message from the stubborn older man, but then again the man had warned him that he needed a lot of attention. He sighed and placed the phone back in his pocket. He looked to either side, wasn't he coming after all? He just managed to think before Ueda came rushing down the hall. He pushed out from the wall just as the older man passed him “Ueda!” he called but the older man just looked at him the headed further down the hall.

 

He stopped outside a door then stuffed his hand into his pocket, he fished out a key and thrust it into the keyhole. He looked over at Ryo who was standing not faraway from him, studying the older man. Impatient Ueda grabbed Ryo's wrist and pulled him into the room. Ryo didn't stop him he just followed the older man's lead. Ueda closed the door, slamming it shut with a bang then slamming the younger man against the door. He threw himself at the man, crushing their lips together and forcing his tongue into Ryo's mouth. Ueda locked the door then wrapped his arms around Ryo's neck, weaving his fingers in with the others dark hair.

 

Ryo groaned and wrapped his arms around Ueda's waist, pulling him closer. Their tongues dancing in some battle for control, and Ueda wasn't about to give it up to the sexy osaka man. He let his hand slide from Ryo's hair and teasingly down his neck. Ryo shuddered and let his own hand slide down to caress Ueda's firm ass. He grabbed a butt cheek and squeezed it in a tight grip. Ueda moaned and shuddered against Ryo's body, and they could both feel the others growing erection. Ueda didn't waste his time on getting his hand down to the front of Ryo and caressing the denim covered bulge. Ryo broke the kiss and moaned loudly so Ueda took the opportunity to slide his tongue along the younger man's neck, sucking lightly on Ryo's collarbone.

 

Ryo felt his cock throb when Ueda moaned sweetly next to his ear, blowing hot breath on it. Expectation growing he slid his hand further down the older man; down to his thigh where he grabbed hold and yanked Ueda's thigh up to his hips. Ueda clambered on, grabbing a hold on Ryo's shirt and pulling at it with strong arms as he almost mounted the younger man. He groaned as he pressed his lips to Ryo's, weaving his fingers in with black locks yet again and pressing the younger man against himself. He shuddered as Ryo's hand swiped his ass; stroking close to his twitching hole. He parted his lips and bit down on the younger man's lower lip; Ryo hissed as the pain shot through him mixed with an odd pleasure.

 

Ryo's hand did a circular motion while squeezing the older man's ass. Ueda groaned, grinding his hips against Ryo who chuckled happily: sliding his other hand slid slowly along Ueda's thigh. Ueda drew a shuddering breath, palming the other man's erection. Ryo groaned, shifting restlessly. He moved his hand back to the older man's ass again; gripping and massaging the firm cheek yet again. Ueda grinned against Ryo's lips, taking deep gulps of air as he slid his hand along the top rem of the younger man's jeans, shifting his hips a little and grinding up against Ryo.

 

The younger man broke the kiss, sliding his lips along Ueda's jawline; sucking lightly as he continued down the older man's delicate neck. Ueda tilted his head back: groaning as the hot, wet lips traveled across his sensitive skin. Ryo halted in the arch of Ueda's neck and closed his lips, sucking hard. Ryo let go of the older man's leg, it gently slid down along his outer thigh as he moved his hand up Ueda's back. He drew some patterns with his fingers in some teasing manor on Ueda's back, before his hand slipped to the front and up under the older man's shirt. Ueda gasped as fingers touched his sensitive skin directly; he could feel them playing across his skin, heading upward.

 

Ueda grew impatient waiting for what he knew was coming. Ryo leaned back, his head against the door as he watched the older man shiver in anticipation. He smirked when, from experience and by the sound of the older man's steadily increasing whimpers, told him that he was close. He felt the hard bud under his finger, and brushed over it – Ueda gave a jolt and wailed. Ryo used his thumb and index finger to play with the lush nipple; tweaking, twisting and pinching. Ueda shivered and groaned, all he could sense was Ryo's fingers. “Ah! No. More. Touch me, ahn, more!” he said and indicated the rest of his body. Ryo chuckled and used his hand to pull the older man's shirt up.

 

Ueda let the younger man undress him, he just stretched his arms in the air when the shirt came up, flying off, leaving his hair a mess. Ryo's hands fell to the back of the older man's head: weaving his fingers in with Ueda's hair. He guided Ueda to him, into another kiss. Ryo's hands caressed the nape of the older man's neck and slid to cup his face. This time Ryo was the one who forced his tongue into Ueda's mouth; exploring the hot cavern. Ueda moaned, his hand has fallen limply to his side; Ryo felt neglected and let one of his hands quickly strife the elders chest on it's way down. Ueda gasped when Ryo suddenly palmed his erect member.

 

Ryo opened Ueda's pants swiftly, slipping his hand down into the older man's boxers. He broke the kiss, leaning forward so that his lips were only a few centimeters away from Ueda's ear “you're already this wet~” he whispered, making Ueda inhale sharply. Quickly he let his fingers glide over the cock: stimulating the shaft and leaving the head for last. He wrapped his hand around the hard member, sliding his thumb over the cock head. “AHN!!” the elder gave a great jolt, throwing his head back, one hand gripping tightly onto Ryo's shoulder for support. Ryo pulled Ueda's pants down, exposing him completely. He grabbed the cock in a firm grasp, and pumped it a few times. He watched as Ueda squirmed, leaning heavily on him.

 

When Ueda leaned his head on Ryo's shoulder, the younger man was able to take in his surroundings. His eyes locked on the table. He stared at it and as he felt Ueda's weight sagging to the floor he made up his mind. He hoisted the older man up and carried him over to the table, laying him down with a soft thud. Ueda groaned unhappily when he hit the cold surface, he elevated his hips to urge Ryo to continue. But the new position gave Ryo new opportunities, he smirked and palmed the hard manhood, stroking along the vein underneath. Ueda moaned and squirmed, he grabbed fistfuls of his own hair and elevated his back.

 

Ryo chuckled and got down on his knees, Ueda didn't notice what Ryo was doing until the man kissed the base of his cock. He licked around the base, holding the rod with one hand while his other crept up and started tweaking at a nipple again. “AHNAAA!!! AH!” Ueda wailed and twitched as Ryo slid his tongue up along side the vein then he started to zig-zag over it. Ueda's eyes widened as he wailed again. Ryo flicked his tongue around the head once, then he focused, flicking his tongue over the sensitive spot – he had to struggle to keep the older man lying still. Ueda couldn't stand it, he didn't want to be teased like this. Ryo parted his lips, keeping his eyes on the older man as he took the hard rod in his mouth. Ueda moaned loudly and twitched several times, arching his back and tossing. Ryo swallowed more of the hot member, letting it slide gently into his mouth until it hit the back of his throat and Ueda moaned and twitched some more.

 

Gently the younger man started to bob his head. Ueda lifted his arm to his mouth and closed his mouth around it, trying to stifle the moans. With his other hand her weaved it into the younger man's black hair, pushing him down into his lap. The older man then started to buck his hips as the wet heat surrounded his throbbing member. He felt hot all over, but the places where Ryo had touched him were ridiculously hot. He was so far gone, completely lost in pleasure he forgot to warn the younger man before he shot his semen inside the younger man's mouth. Ryo slipped off Ueda, he coughed and wiped his mouth. He looked at Ueda, who was gasping for air and shuddering still.

 

Ryo stood up straight, he groaned unhappily: the hard member straining against the inside of his pants. Ryo palmed himself, he eyed the older man who was still coming down from the high of the orgasm. Ryo didn't have any patience to wait for Ueda to collect himself, so he got down on his knees: then he parted Ueda's legs and took in the view of the hole – it twitched as he watched. He grinned, then he grabbed Ueda's thighs and went down on him; circling the puckered hole with the tip of his tongue. Ueda gave a violent jolt “no, don't! It's. It's Dirty!” Ueda said panicky as he tried to sit up. “How many times do I have to say it? There's nothing dirty about you!” Ryo insisted and licked the twitching hole with his entire tongue. Ueda twitched and moaned, he wanted to stop the younger man but the pleasure was undeniable and he couldn't stop.

 

The younger man poked the hole with his tongue, Ueda twitched and gave a half-chocked groan. He twisted to his side a little, but Ryo's arms kept him in place. Ryo poked the hole again, licking the hole so that it was properly lubricated. He smirked as it twitched some more so he slowly brought his hand up to circle the hole with his fingers before prodding it lightly “AHN. Don't tease!!” Ueda groaned in protest. He wanted the other man to thrust his hard member into him, fast and hard. His arm slipped down, and he took his index finger to his mouth: hissing as he bit down on it. Ryo leaned back down and kissed the inside of the older man's thigh, Ueda moaned softly, parting his legs more. The younger man snickered and pushed two fingers inside, as he expected the fingers went in easily. But there were no marks on the older man's body so Ryo suspected that he probably did this himself.

 

The younger man twisted his fingers inside, pulled his fingers out then thrust them back in. Ueda groaned in the back of his throat and shifted slightly. Ryo scissored his fingers inside and twisted his fingers again, Ueda elevated his hips as he gave a violent jolt. “I can't wait anymore! I want you in me, Ryo!” Ueda said, his voice broke as he did. Ryo didn't need to be asked twice, in a flash his pants were down by his ankles and his boxers soon followed. He grabbed the older man's thighs and pulled him closer, positioning himself in front of the older man's hole. Ueda whined impatiently, trying to relax. Ryo hissed as he started to push inside the older man. "Tatsuya, relax" he urged but at the sound of his name Ueda gave a spasm and an unhappy groan.

 

Ueda shuddered as he took a deep breath, feeling the hot rod piercing his body. He felt the shock wave as Ryo became impatient and thrust in hard, hitting his sweet spot dead on. Ueda yelled out, arching his back and inhaling sharply when Ryo pulled almost all the way out before he thrust back in again. Ueda moaned with every thrust, he wanted release his body craved it. Ryo increased his pace, slamming into the older man making him writhe in pleasure. Ueda's sweet cries filled the younger man's ears, hitting home and making him even hotter. He varied his pace, tried to thrust from different angles and using different motions; such as rolling his hips. Ueda wailed no matter what he did. Ryo leaned forward, pressing the older man's legs down with his chest as he played with the nipples. Ueda shuddered and tossed violently; leaning into Ryo and bucking his hips to meet Ryo's hard member.

 

“NMN!! AH. AHN. Hah! AHN!!!” Ueda felt as if his body was melting, he no longer knew where he ended and the other man began. He tossed some more, his body craving release – every nerve in his body tingling. “Damn, don't clamp down on me like that. I'll cum!” Ryo hissed in an aggravated tone “Uhn. AH.AHA! I Don't care. I want.to.cum!” Ueda gasped and twisted his body, clamping down on the younger man's rod inside him. Ryo groaned loudly and whispered "Tatsuya" shivering as he thrust harder into the older man. “Fine” he hissed and let go of one of Ueda's legs so that the older man could reach his leaking member. Ueda inhaled sharply through clenched teeth as he grasped a hold of his shaft and started pumping vigorously. “AH! YES! AHN! HARDER! FAS-TER!!” he gasped as the speed of his hand increased, the older man's sweet urging voice made Ryo pound into him as fast as he could. “Cu-CUMING!!” Ueda wailed: electricity dancing through his body as he shot his seed all over his stomach. Ryo shuddered, riding out his orgasm inside the older man. Panting, Ryo collapsed on top of the older man.

 

“Damn, that. Was-” Ryo started “amazing” Ueda sighed. Ryo felt his heart give a happy, little, excited squeeze as he stood back up and pulled out. Ueda lay there for a short while, panting before he sat up and slid off the table. “I'll go first, you wait here for at least 10 minutes before you head out” Ueda said curtly gathering up his clothes; Ryo watched as the man bent over, exposing his ass and he gulped at the sight of the white substance leaking from the older man's hole. He'd already pulled up his pants and stared at the older man “what?” he asked “what do you mean what? Obviously it would be weird if we come from the same direction at the same time. Especially since no one believes that we are on good terms. He sighed and started to get dressed. “Seriously, how long are we gonna keep doing it like this?” Ryo asked himself, he didn't like keeping them a secret he wanted to keep all those other creeps away from Ueda, and the only way to do that was to declare Ueda his in front of as many as possible.

 

He'd dreamed of it many times. Claiming Ueda in front of everyone, and the older man fell into his arms in an overjoyed state – but he knew such things couldn't possibly come true, so he put the wonderful thought aside. He watched as the older man walked towards the door “if I need you, I'll call you” he said waving his way out, leaving Ryo alone there. The younger man stuffed his hand sin his pocket and tried to ignore the painful and heavy feeling that had occurred in his chest. He figured he'd just have to stick to the older man's stubborn desires and wished for now.


End file.
